After the War
by foreverlarkjay
Summary: A few snippets into Katniss and Peeta's life after the epilogue. One-shot, Everlark.


"Mommy, wake up! I'm hungry!" said my son Rye. Ugh, I thought. I love my children with all my heart and would give anything for them. but they can be a little annoying sometimes. "Okay, I'm coming." I say. "Is Willow awake yet?" "No, but she snores like a pig." he responds. I laugh and give him some breakfast.

Downstairs, Peeta is baking and it smells delicious. After breakfast, we are preparing to have a lunchtime picnic in the meadow when I see Peeta's eyes cloud over and his hands clench into fists. I immediately know what this means and Willow does too. "Willow, take your brother to Uncle Haymitch's house," I say.

When they are gone, I try and bring Peeta back to reality by reminding him of the war and our kids. But it takes longer for him to snap out of it. He has had three flashbacks so far, and this is the fourth one. I wonder what's going on. Even though I don't want to, we should probably go to the Capitol to visit Dr. Aurelius. I wonder what's going on

A few weeks later, we decide to go visit Dr. Aurelius in the Capitol. I hope Peeta doesn't have any more flashbacks. Finally it is time to board the hovercraft that Plutarch sent us. We were going to take the train but wanted a little privacy. The kids are staying with Delly in town and she promised to call and check in.

The ride is about three hours long, so we arrive in the Capitol by noon. Our appointment is at one, so we go out for lunch at a quiet restraunt without any cameras. Soon it is time to leave. I am so nervous. Peeta keeps reassuring me that he's alright, but I can see his anxiety too. He feels so guilty about the whole thing. Our appointment is in a fancy Capitol hospital. Because of our role in the war, we get top priority. "Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Mellark," says Dr Aurelius. Good afternoon, doctor we reply. I am shocked by how old he looks compared to the last time I saw him. I forgot that twenty years had passed. After the doctor asks questions and runs a few tests, he asks to speak to Peeta in private. 15 minutes later they come out.

"I think the cause of Peeta's episodes is... Katniss's braid." "What?! How?" I practically shout, then burst out laughing. I can see that Peeta is shocked, too. For once he is rendered speechless. "Well, Snow had to use everything he had to make Peeta hate you, because he loved you so much." I blush. "So he said that when Katniss was going to kill someone, she would braid her hair to keep it out of her face. Therefore, she can see clearly and it won't get splattered with blood. " he explains. "How do you know all of this?" Peeta asks. "Snow kept recordings of your torture so he can 'revel in his victory'." Dr. Aurelius answers. "So, I have to wear my hair in a different style. That's it?" "Yes it's that simple." "Okay thank you doctor. " Peeta says. We leave and board the hovercraft. A few hours later we arrive at our house in 12. I'm so glad that this is all over and that we can live in peace again.

I am running through the woods, tears streaming down my face. Vines and branches claw at my face. Mutts are snarling behind me, and I hear screams from up ahead. I reach a clearing and see Prim, Cinna, Finnick, and many others from 12 who died in the bombing. "Why did you leave us behind?" they scream. "It's all your fault!" The mutts are getting closer, I can hear them. "Why did you do this to us?" they scream. "Katniss, wake up, it was just a nightmare," I hear a soothing voice. It's Peeta. I forgot that I fell asleep in the couch while he was baking. The smell of cheese buns is strong in the air. Suddenly the phone rings. "Why hello," I hear Peeta say in a fake polite voice, the one he only uses for Capitol people. I wonder what this is about. "Okay, I'll discuss it with her. Thank you, bye," he says, hanging up the phone. "That was Plutarch, he wants us to go to the Capitol for a independence day celebration next week. He said that that will be a last time you'll ever have to be in the spotlight. It's either that or he sends camera crews to our house," he says in a frustrated tone. "Just give me some time to decide," I say. A month later, after having an internal debate, I have made up my mind. I will go to the Capitol, but only for 4 days.

We travel in a hovercraft like last time, and arrive at Plutarch's office. "Hello, Katniss, Peeta!" we hear his jolly voice from down the hall. After all of the boring formalities and introductions (which I always let Peeta take care of), we get down to business. Plutarch wants to do an interview to remind people of why we fought the war, and how better things are after. I agree to wearing minimal makeup and simple clothes, so I look natural. The interview goes off without a hitch. Peeta does most of the talking, about how things are a lot better today than in the past. We go for a walk in a park, and I see a figure that looks vaguely familiar sitting under a tree, head bowed and pencil in hand. He lifts his head, and I catch a glimpse of gold eyeliner.

No, it can't be...But it is. Cinna. I see the look of shock on his face and run to him, pulling him into a hug. I am speechless. He pulls away from the embrace and we sit under the tree. He doesn't look different, just a little bit older of course. "Katniss, how are you," he asks. "I've never been better." I reply. "I was just coming to visit you. I live in District 11. I just came up here to finish some business." he explains. My jaw drops in shock. "Then why didn't you come and visit me?" I ask. "I was hijacked, like Peeta. I didn't know because I was unconscious most of the time. The rebels rescued me, but I was barely a shell of a human. I was paranoid and violent, and couldn't think straight. When the rebels attacked the Capitol, Snow's men escaped and left me locked in a cell. By the time I found out what was wrong with me and got treatment in the Capitol, 8 years had passed. I didn't want you to see me in this position." "Cinna, you know I would never judge you," I say. We talk and catch up on the hovercraft back to 12. I invite him to stay with us in Victor's Village. I teach him how to hunt in the woods, and he designs new hunting boots and jackets for me. I can tell he loves Willow and Rye, and wants kids of his own. Eventually, he has to leave. I know I will see him again. I sleep peacefully that night, knowing that he is alive.

Just a little info for this chapter: Willow is now 22 and Rye is 18.

*14 years later*

The doorbell rings and I run downstairs, almost tripping on my dress. "Peeta, can you get that?" I shout. "Hi Mom!" says Willow, giving me a hug. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," says Ethan. He is just so polite and mannerly. It took me a long time to trust him, but they are now married. Cinna, Finnick Jr, Johanna and Gale have all started families too and visit often. "Hello, Ethan!," I say. "Come in, dinner is almost ready," says Peeta. We sit at the table and feast on turkey, bread, potatoes, salad, vegetables, and cake. While we are enjoying cake and tea, Willow says that she has an announcement to make. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaims. Peeta gasps and I almost choke on my cake. "Oh my gosh, congrats! I'm so happy for you!" I practically scream. I feel so childish and girly but I don't care. "Is it a girl or boy?" Peeta asks. "A girl!" says Ethan. 8 months later, Natalie Rue Stanislaus is born.

2 years later:

Congratulations to the graduates of Blackwell University!" says the principal. The crowd cheers and the graduates walk across the stage. Peeta and I pull Rye into a big group hug. He has taken after his father and is an awesome chef and baker. Willow graduated a few years ago. She is a painter/stay at home mom. She donates her money to charity to help build playgrounds and libraries in other districts. Even though we don't need the money, Peeta and I still made our kids attend college and get a job. We go home and eat lunch, then help out at the bakery. Willow and Natalie are coming to visit today. Natalie is now two years old and is as cute as a button. After they visit we eat dinner and talk. Soon Natalie is tired, and they have to leave. I always fear that I will never see her again, but I know that's not true.

One year later:

"Peeta, the bread is done!" I call. I hand it to Rye and he places it on the counter. I enjoy our routine at the bakery. (Dr. Aurelius says that having a routine is good.) Peeta makes the dough, I bake it, and Rye sells it. Sometimes he helps Peeta with the cakes and cookies. Even after 20 years, I still have nightmares and Peeta still has flashbacks. Every time I feel myself slipping away, I think of every good and kind thing I have seen someone do, and it brings me back. It's a little tedious and repetitive after almost 40 years. But there are worse games to play.

THE END

Yup, that's it! :-( I had so much fun writing this fanfic. I was excited to start my new one, so I ended it quickly. Sorry if I disappointed any of you guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
